ShadowClan/Roleplay Archive1
In ShadowClan... Moonstar walked out of her den. She yawned and sat there. she got bored and it started to rain. BlueMOM! THE CAT BIT ME!! 02:43, July 12, 2011 (UTC) "Moonstar,we have scented some foxes im our territory." I reported to Moonstar. When the border patrol came back soaked in rain. "Alright then,be sure to chase those foxes away if they decide to make our territory home" Moonstar meowed looking bored. "Help! Help! My kits are coming!" Russetpelt yowled in the nursery a while later. Lizardclaw rushes into the nursery with Nightfoot following.After a wile Waterpelt gives birth to four beautiful kits,Daisykit a light brown and white she-kit,Bubblekit a blue-gray she-kit,Cedarkit a dark gray and black tom,and Blackkit a white tom. FirestreamWarriors Rule! Silverpaw saw her mentor in her den and ran to her. "will we train today?" Silverpaw asked Moonstar, her mentor.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 00:56, July 15, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker The border patrol came back with a Windclan cat named Jayeyes. "This Windclan cat was hunting on Shadowclan territory." Said Longstripe to our leader, Moonstar. "Let the cat go." Said Moonstar. The cat ran away in the dierection of Windclan territory."Did he catch anything?" Asked Moonstar. "Yes, this sparrow." Said Longstripe. "We will atack tomarrow. My clan I hungry enough without those prey-stealers hunting in our territory. Tell the warriors to prepare for battle deputy." Said Moonstar. "Yes, Moonstar." Replied Longstripe. ¶Icewish¶ 19:19, August 17, 2011 (UTC) "Hi" meowed a white she-cat with blue patches and amber eyes, "Is this ShadowClan?" she asked 01:55, August 21, 2011 (UTC) "An intruder!" hissed Silverpaw while leaping at the cat. "Enought, silverpaw." hissed Moonstar. Silverpaw got off the cat.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 00:40, August 24, 2011 (UTC) "I'm not an intruder" she meowed. "I've come to join" she meowed Sweetflower 03:10, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Silverpaw snorted and walked away.Template loop detected: User:Silverwhisker/Sig 16:55, August 27, 2011 (UTC) "What's your problem?" she smirked. "Can't handle a queen?" she smiled. Sweetflower 03:10, August 30, 2011 (UTC) "What i can't handel is rouges!" she retorted. She walked away and layed down in the apprentices den. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 16:09, August 30, 2011 (UTC) The next day we cross into Windclan territory. "Shadowclan, attack!" Yowled our leader. The battle was intence. My father, Longstripe, was found dead soon after the battle. Our leader, Moonstar then appionted a new deputy, Fireheart. Template:Icewish/sig 01:55, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Silverpaw sunk her teeth into a Windclan tom. She knew he was an apprentice too, because of his hight. He clawed her back. She let go and hissed. "Hmph, you are a pretty good fight, what's your name?" He asked. "My name is Silverpaw, what is yours?" silverpaw mewed. "My name is Gustpaw, the leader's apprentice." Gustpaw proudly meowed. "Same here." Silverpaw mewed. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:16, September 6, 2011 (UTC) We started to head back to camp. The former leader of Windclan, Spottedstar broke up the fight before there were any more deaths. But she could not end the fight before my father and former deputy, Longstripe, was killed. But now we have a new deputy, Fireheart, and she is a very kind she-cat and will help lead our great clan. ♥Icewish♥ May Starclan Light Your Path 22:44, September 21, 2011 (UTC) I was sad when i left my friend/enemy. I ran into camp and went to the meddicine cat den to be patched up. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:51, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Brambleprickle padded out of the nursery, Sootkit dashing in between her legs. "I want to be in a battle!" He meowed. Brambleprickle sighed, the thought disturbed her, her kits fighting. She loved fighting but it was terrible when a friend or loved one fell. Prickl ar 23:39, September 29, 2011 (UTC) I came out of the Medicine cat den and walked outside of camp. Moonstar walked in front of her and asked her where she was going. I told her i was going for a walk. she made me stop and go train. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:44, September 29, 2011 (UTC) "Blazekit, Sootkit come back, stop bugging Featherpelt!" Brambleprickle called as she spotted her kits pouncing on Featherpelt's tail. Prickl ar 15:57, October 1, 2011 (UTC) "But I want to catch mice and frogs, like warriors!" Sootkit whinned. He then pounced once more on featherpelt's tail before following his mother back into the nursery. 16:02, October 1, 2011 (UTC) "I'm no rouge" she spat her belly almost touching the ground. SwEeTfLoWeR 16:08, October 1, 2011 (UTC) "Mother, that cat is scaring me!" Sootkit squeaked. 16:12, October 1, 2011 (UTC) "Sootkit come here!" I meowed. "Do you have kits?" I ask noticing a hint of milk scent on her. Prickl ar 16:16, October 1, 2011 (UTC) I ran over to the windclan border and then stopped. He was my enemy, not friend. I ran back into the woods and caught two frogs, a bullfrog and a snake. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:35, October 2, 2011 (UTC) "No, but I'm about too" she meowed. SwEeTfLoWeR 00:27, October 7, 2011 (UTC) I walked into camp, hereing about the rouge. "What's going on!?" I yowled, making everyone quiet. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:29, October 7, 2011 (UTC) "I've come to join" Sweetflower meowed. Sweetflower Calling all the monsters! 00:45, October 7, 2011 (UTC) I ran into Moonstar's den and told her about the rouge. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:54, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Brambleprickle motioned for the queen/loner/rogue to sit. "You must have had a terrible jonerney. I am afraid cats won't want you here. Anyways at least you can rest in the mean time." She meowed huddling her kits tight together. Prickl ar 11:55, October 7, 2011 (UTC) (im going to rp Moonstar right now.) Moonstar followed Silverpaw. "What is it?" she asked the rouge. "She wants to join." Silverpaw mewed. Moonstar flicked her tail in thanks at Silverpaw. "Hmmmm.... why do you want to join?" Moonstar asked. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 20:22, October 7, 2011 (UTC) "I'm about to have my kits" she meowed. "I saw alot of cats before, in a large group, and they showed me off, I know I'm abo- *Sharp pains* "Oh, no!" she hissed. "My kits are coming!" she meowed. Sweetflower Calling all the monsters! 02:22, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Moonstar flicked her tail. "Someone take her to the medicine den!" Moonstar ordered. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 20:25, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Pants* "Great" she hissed. "Hostile cats taking care of me" sh esighed as pains hit her like waves on the shore Sweetflower Calling all the monsters! I saw cats rush the cat to the medicine den. ♥Icy♥ May Starclan Light Your Path 00:36, October 9, 2011 (UTC) AFTER BIRTH..... 4 tiny kits hudddled next to her. 2 white kits and 2 blue kits. One white and one blue she-cat, and one white and one blue tom. Sweetflower Calling all the monsters! 00:53, October 9, 2011 (UTC) I walked around camp, bored. Moonstar came out and told me she was fine. "Can we train now?!" I growled. Moonstar rolled her eyes and took me to train. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 12:05, October 10, 2011 (UTC) I curled around my kits, I decided we would live the life of ShadowClan cats. I named the white she-cat Frostkit and the white tom Whitekit. I named the blue she-cat Aquakit and the blue tom Splashkit. I licked them. Frostkit opened her eyes immediatly, as did Splahskit. I let them play fight, as I waited for Whitekit and Aquakit to open theirs. Sweetflower Calling all the monsters! 18:33, October 10, 2011 (UTC) I returned from training, with a bloody ear. It was just a little cut. I suddenly scented Windclan! I heard paws and then turned around and saw Windclan racing into camp! Gustpaw was with them. Moonstar tackled the Windclan leader, while i tackled Gustpaw. He seemed confussed, he thought i was his friend. I had to impress Moonstar. I slashed Gustpaw's muzzle. He still didn't fight back. I bit both of his ears, and then he lashed my muzzle. Finally! I would get to impress Moonstar! SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:03, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Whitekit ran outside. He still hadn't opened his eyes. I saw the battle. "NO" I screamed. Sweetflower Calling all the monsters! 23:34, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Brambleprickle curled closer to her kits as they slept. trying to ingnore the battle cries. Prickl ar 19:04, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Gustpaw kicked me of him. "I thought we were friends!" he cried. He leaped at me and sunk his teeth into my neck. I batted his bloody ears and then he let go. I reared up and slammed my paws down on him. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:36, October 11, 2011 (UTC) I ran after Whitekit, and I picked him up, but some cat leaped on me. Sweetflower Calling all the monsters! 00:54, October 12, 2011 (UTC) "Get off!" I yowled head butting the Windclan warior who was tackling the Queen. I had become fond of the pretty blue and white she-cat. When the Windclan warrior turned around he picked up Blazekit and dashed off. "Noooooooo!" I screeched dashing after him. Prickl ar 00:59, October 12, 2011 (UTC) "Thanks" I breathed. I know I owed teh queen a favor. I jummped on the warrior, pining him down and slashing his face, he ran away yowling in pain, I picked up Blazekit and returned her to his/her mother. Sweetflower Calling all the monsters! 01:07, October 12, 2011 (UTC) (It is a he) "Oh thank you!" I liked blazekit rapidly. Suddenly I spotted another Windclan warrior creeping up on the queen. "Watch out!" Prickl ar 01:15, October 12, 2011 (UTC) I squealed and then scratched Gustpaw's legs. He let go and then retreated. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:43, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Sootkit scrambled out of the nursery wanting to watch all the cats fight. 21:58, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Silverpaw saw Moonstar give her a happy glance. Silverpaw saw the windclan deputy. She bunched up her musles, seeing Moonstar shake her head. Silverpaw leaped for the deputy, sinking her teeth into its scruff. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:01, October 13, 2011 (UTC) "Sootkit get back!" I yowled picking him up and putting him back in the nursery. Before I could make it there a Windclan warrior attacked me stealing Sootkit. The warrior slashed at Sootkit's neck. "no!" I heard Brambleprickle yowl. 22:10, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Silverpaw bit down hard on the windclan deputy's scruff. The deputy shook Silverpaw off, slowly dieing as he ran back to his camp. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:13, October 13, 2011 (UTC) I stared at the limp gray fur ball. "I'm sorry Brambleprickle!" i meowed than dashed of to help my clan mates. 22:16, October 13, 2011 (UTC) No! Brambleprickle couldn't believe it. Sootkit looked just like Blackhawk! Prickl ar 22:20, October 13, 2011 (UTC) silverpaw hissed at the fleeing deputy. Moonstar gave her a shocked glance. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:21, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Brambleprickle turmed to Moonstar. "You should give her her warrior name." She meowed. Moonstar nodded slightly. Prickl ar 22:56, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Silverpaw sat down and shook her head. "i'm not ready to be a warrior, i still have about 2 moons of apprenticeship." Silverpaw mewed. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:04, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Sweetflower ran back to the nursery, licking Whitekit feriously. "Your very lucky!" I meowed sternly. Sweetflower Calling all the monsters! 20:59, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Silverpaw walked away. "What would my warrior name be? Silvershadow? Silvertail? Silverfeather? Silverray? Silverflash? Silvermoon?! Silvergust? Uh-oh, i'm thinking about that stupid cat again!" silverpaw thought to herself. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:13, October 14, 2011 (UTC) I stared at the fleeing Windclan cats. My clan had done well. Leafster Category:Archive